The Beauchamp Sisters
by ang catalonan
Summary: A series of random, sisterly banter between Joanna and Wendy. (For they are my favorite characters in the show.) Please, please, please review :D [OPEN FOR REQUESTS and IDEAS]


**"WENDY?"** Joanna called out on her way down the stairs. She has been looking for her sister basically the whole morning, but couldn't find her. She was starting to think that she was dodging her on purpose. It was giving her a strange feeling that Wendy may be up to something.

* * *

**WENDY'S** eyes widened in panic. She shut Freya's laptop close without shutting it off as fast as she could. But it was too late, Joanna was behind her, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"What are you doing?" Joanna asked, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Nah," she bit her lip, "nothing." She tried to slip away as she slowly brought the laptop to her arms, got up from the kitchen chair, and motioned to leave.

"Hey, not so fast," Joanna stopped her by grabbing the laptop but it was safely tucked and protected by Wendy that they were both grabbing on to it.

"Wendy," Joanna called her name sternly.

Wendy just raised her eyebrows innocently, but did not comply.

"Wendy!"

"Fine." She let go. _Damn_, she thought to herself. This one time she decided she'd mess with Joanna, her sister still manage to catch her in the act.

Instead of opening the laptop as soon as Joanna had won it, she examined Wendy as she waited for her to spill out her secret. Besides, she wasn't very confident with technology. Wendy would have to open it for her. "Last chance, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing," Wendy stammered. She was just not going to win this. Joanna always was the better liar.

Her sister has the most gorgeous eyes in the family and it was always very transparent of her emotions. She didn't have to say another word for Wendy to flip out, "Promise me first that you're not gonna get angry."

Joanna sighed, "Really? We are back to using that 'promise me' card again?"

Wendy childishly nodded, "Promise me first."

"You know that I can promise you that right now and still not mean it, right?" Joanna tested.

"Still," Wendy said vehemently.

"You know, sometimes it feels like I am raising three girls into this world, and you're definitely not the eldest and the most mature."

"Say it," Wendy continued, "Promise me."

Joanna surrendered. "Fine. I promise."

Wendy felt comforted and took the laptop from Joanna. She sat back down and opened it. Luckily, it was just on stand by mode. It opened directly on the page where she left it. She side glanced at her sister and braced herself from her reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"So much for promises," Wendy quietly commented.

"Why would you do this? Have you gone insane?!" Joanna blurted out on her face. Then looking back at the screen disbelievingly.

"No," Wendy said defensively. "I actually think that this is good for you."

"Very mature, Wendy," Joanna couldn't close her mouth. She sat beside her and flipped the screen to face her. She read the inscriptions on the screen and felt embarrassed. "Please tell me, how on earth is this good for me? Convince me on why I should not kill you right here, right now."

"It's a good way for you to meet some people," Wendy said, cautiously treading on shallow water.

"I am not supposed to meet people. I am supposed to evade them! Immortal, remember?"

Wendy nodded but she wasn't ready to rest her case, "It's a good way for you to move on from Victor."

"Really? You're dragging centuries' old-"

Joanna did not finish her sentence when the message box chimed. They both instinctively turned to look at the box.

Joanna's head snapped to Wendy's direction while the second clicked it without waiting for her permission. She sighed at her sister's action exasperatedly.

They both read the message and then turned to face each other.

"Yuck," Wendy said almost simultaneous with Joanna's "I don't think so. No."

"He wants to what with you?!" Wendy said disbelievingly.

"Oh, shut up Wendy!"

Then it chimed again.

They looked at each other as Joanna spoke, "These messages are making me more determined to commit murder."

"Oh, c'mon, let's check this one out." Wendy clicked it open and read the message aloud since Joanna's not paying attention, "He likes boats and motorcycles. He would want to bring you fishing and will make you some sushi. How romantic."

"Yeah? How old is he?"

"39? And he looks sooo good," Wendy made extra effort to make it sound interesting.

"I wonder how he would react when you tell him that I'm about, more or less, 450 years old," Joanna sarcastically remarked.

"At least there wouldn't be a fertility problem," Wendy retorted.

"Hey!" She slapped her sister on her arm.

"Aww," then another chime. "You're hot stuff!"

"Yeah, I'm the bomb," Joanna said, with dry humor and a deadly hint of rage brewing.

Wendy opened the message and checked out the photo attached to it. She couldn't help blurting out in laughter as she watch Joanna's eyes widen in embarrassment.

"Shut it down, Wendy! Shut it down!" Joanna, when she finally recovered from the scandalous photo, "Or I will make you suffer."

Wendy finally raised both her hands in defeat. "You know, you're right. It wasn't really such a good idea."

Wendy looked for the 'Delete Profile' option from the set-up drop-down and clicked it. After she made sure that everything was gone and erased, she turned the laptop off to Joanna's relief.

"You are going to do your laundry this time, and cook us dinner," Joanna said with such finality and fatality at the same time. She threw her sister one last deadly glance before walking away for the door.

* * *

**INGRID AND FREYA** felt disappointment rush through them when they refreshed their mother's profile page and discover that it was gone. They were in the library toying with Ingrid's laptop as they participate with their Aunt Wendy's devious plans. They were having so much fun creating fake profiles, writing those messages, and sending awkward images to their mother's online dating account that when it ended they feel sparingly guilty.

The prank officially ended when they received a text message from Wendy saying "Yeah, I got it on cam! Come see."

They packed their things to go home.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you like it. And please review. **


End file.
